Accidentally on Purpose
by valele
Summary: “So when she comes around, you’ll just walk into her and bam! Movie moment.” Jitchie one-shot featuring RavenclawSwordsman.


**Here's today one-shot – this is for Bonnie, because I haven't dedicated anything to her in a while and she deserves it! This features RavenclawSwordsman, a good friend of mine, who will love this and love the ending even better ;).**

**--**

"There she goes, Jason," said Shane. "This is your chance… Again."

"Jase, just go talk to her," added Nate.

Jason looked at Shane and then at Nate, and then let his gaze slowly drift to Mitchie. Mitchie, the girl he'd had a crush on since first grade. Mitchie, the girl who helped him pass Algebra I in ninth grade. Mitchie, the girl who was now walking away, nose buried in a book, as always.

Should he talk to her? It's not like he never had before – after all, they'd been in the same classes for ten years now! But now, Jason really, really liked her, and Shane and Nate had found out, which was what was now making them make him talk to her.

"But I can't just up to her and start talking!" he exclaimed, distressed.

Nate said, "Yeah, you can," at the same time Shane said, "You're right, you can't." They looked at each other curiously, but before either one of them could say anything, Jason's friend Tyler came up to them.

"Still fantasizing about her?" he asked. Shane glared at him, causing Nate to put a restraining hand on his shoulder. It was no secret that Shane disliked Tyler immensely because of various reasons, none of which anyone even remembered anymore.

"When isn't he?" Nate retorted.

Jason looked at all his friends, still waiting for an answer. "So do I talk to her or not?" he asked.

"No, dude, you can't just talk to her for any reason. She'll think you're a loser," Shane said. "Not that you aren't. But you need a reason to talk to her."

"Like what?" Jason asked.

Nate, who had been following the conversation curiously, interjected. "Maybe ask her about homework?"

"Too geeky," Shane ruled out the option immediately.

"You could talk to her about Gears of War 2!" Tyler offered.

Before Shane could answer, Nate interfered again. Nothing good could ever come out of Shane and Tyler talking.

"Well, she's always reading, right?" Nate said.

"So?" Jason asked, but then, inspiration struck, and he rushed to tell his friends his idea before he forgot all about it. "I can just walk into her when she's reading and make it look like an accident! 'Cause then we can talk about something and it'll be like in the movies when the guy walks into the girl and her books fall on the floor and they pick them up and their eyes meet and they're in love!"

Before Nate or Shane could disagree with this plan, Tyler had agreed to it and walked away, chatting animatedly with Jason about something or other.

"I was actually going to say that he should ask her about the books," Nate told Shane, who just shook his head grimly and headed to his next class.

--

The next day, Jason and Tyler peered around the corner of the hallway, waiting for Mitchie so they could put his plan in action.

"So when she comes around, you'll just walk into her and bam! Movie moment," explained Tyler.

"Okay! Should I walk into her like this or this?" Jason motioned with his hands to explain what he meant, and while he and Tyler discussed the preferred method to walk into Mitchie, Shane and Nate came up behind them, watching them talk.

"Hey, guys," Nate said.

"Yeah, what he said," Shane grumbled. _Someone's still mad,_ Jason thought.

"How's your plan going?" Nate asked, while Shane stood by, looking like an angry child.

"We think it's going to be successful." Tyler looked at Nate briefly but quickly looked away as he noticed Mitchie walking down the hallway. "Jason, look! Mitchie's coming! Quickly, Jason, move on in and attack!"

"Dude, you need to stop talking like that. Right, Jason?" Shane commented, but it was too late, as Jason was already walked down the hallway towards Mitchie, who, not surprisingly, was reading another one of her books.

The three guys prepared for disaster (well, Nate and Shane did – Tyler was just observing attentively) as Jason neared the forthcoming Mitchie.

To their disappointment, nothing happened. Jason was about to walk into her when she smoothly avoided him, continuing her walk down the hallway as if nothing had happened. Because, well, nothing had, as much as Jason would've liked it to.

"How did she do that?" Jason asked as he walked over to his friends.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe she's a superhero!"

"Who cares?"

Jason's three friends all contributed with their opinion at the same time, not that it helped Jason at all. He started heading towards his next class, and of course, it was the class he had with Mitchie. _Lucky me_, he thought. However, he realized this was a good thing – having the same class as Mitchie would mean he could put his plan in action again!

After his next class, they had lunch, so Tyler and Jason met up at their usual spot in the courtyard. Jason had tried to see where Mitchie was going, but he didn't get out of the class in time to see her, which resulted in a helpless Jason.

"What are you dorks talking about now?" Shane asked as he and Nate walked up to them.

"Well, I was trying to follow Mitchie to see where she went so I could try my plan again, but I didn't see her, so now we're wondering where she could be," Jason explained as Tyler nodded.

Shane and Nate just looked at each other, trying to restrain their laughter. "You couldn't think of the library? What a pair of retards," Shane said.

Nate glared at Shane, and then looked at Jason and Tyler. "You know she reads, so where would she go to do that?"

"The library!" Jason and Tyler exclaimed in unison.

As they ran off to the library to see if Mitchie was there, Nate smacked Shane's head, to which Shane reacted with a loud "Ouch!" and tried to hit Nate back.

Jason and Tyler were almost to the library when they saw Mitchie coming from the other direction.

"Perfect!" Tyler said as he pushed Jason forward.

Mitchie didn't even look up, of course, so Jason kept walking like he had last time. Although being the airhead he was, he didn't notice when the library door opened right in front of him as he was too focused on Mitchie to notice. Because of his absentmindedness, Jason didn't see the door even when it was right in front of him, so obviously, he walked into it, immediately falling to the floor.

Tyler was about to run to his friend when he realized Mitchie had looked up from the book and was now worriedly attending to Jason.

"Jason, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling on the floor beside Jason and lifting his head to put on her legs for more comfort.

"Mitchie?" he questioned, clearly puzzled. "Hey, you're not reading!"

She giggled at his obvious statement. "No, I'm not reading. Are you okay, Jase?"

"Your eyes are really pretty. Why didn't I notice them before? It's probably because you're always looking down 'cause you're reading and even when I tried to walk into you, you didn't look up. You're really pretty," Jason said distractedly. Tyler heard what he said and smacked his forehead.

"You tried to… What?" Mitchie frowned. "Wait…" She looked confused to Jason, and he didn't like that.

"I really like you, you know," he told her.

"Do you really?" she asked, smile returning to her face.

"Do you like me? Can I kiss you?" Jason asked, smiling at her absentmindedly.

Mitchie leaned down, and right before she kissed him, whispered "Yes" against his lips.

Tyler's eyes widened as did Shane and Nate's as they turned the corner, taking in the scene. Someone called Tyler's name from behind, and he turned to see Katie, his girlfriend, approaching.

Shane and Nate's eyes widened even more. "_He_ has a girlfriend and I don't?" Shane asked.

They watched him as he walked off with his arm around her small frame, and then remembered that Jason was right there, in front of them, kissing Mitchie.

_I guess his plan worked after all_, they both thought.

**--**

**So, how was that for my first narrative Jitchie? Tyler, did you like it?**


End file.
